


Самое печальное слово

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Just angst, M/M, Minor Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Minor Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам – это его самое сложное «почти».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое печальное слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the saddest word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155843) by [danverrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverrs/pseuds/danverrs). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Таймлайн: примерно середина или конец первой книги цикла, соблюдение пунктуации и курсива автора.

Не существует слова печальнее, чем «почти».

 

+

 

По каким-то причинам Свинья _всегда_ ломается именно посреди дороги.

 

Теперь Гэнси не о чем беспокоиться, даже не из-за Ронана или из-за Адама, как обычно.

 

Но Гэнси не беспокоится только потому, что он _знает_ – Адам починит его машину. 

 

Этот раз не был исключением. Адам бросает свой велосипед на земле, в то время как Гэнси испытывает угрызения совести из-за того, что заставляет друга делать это. Он работает слишком много, и последнее, что ему было бы нужно сейчас, – это Гэнси и его сломанная машина.

 

Ну, Гэнси был уверен, что Адам действительно не понимал, почему кто-то настолько богатый, как он, мог бы привязаться к такому автомобилю. Но это нормально - он всё равно будет чинить его каждый раз. 

 

Машина быстро приведена в порядок. И, как и в каждый прошлый раз, Адам пытался объяснить Гэнси, что ему следует делать с ней в дальнейшем.

 

Иногда Гэнси слушает, иногда – нет. Ему слишком сложно сосредоточиться на чём-то, потому что Адам всё говорит и говорит, и вдруг он потирает лицо, и на его загорелой коже нефть или сажа. 

 

В такие моменты, как этот, Гэнси совершенно перестаёт контролировать свои жутко зудящие пальцы. Он невольно поднимает руки, и лишь когда он _почти_ касается Адама, всё приходит в норму. 

 

Он не смог бы объяснить, о чём в это время думал Адам или о чём говорили его глаза.

 

Они просто стояли там, пока Гэнси легко дотрагивался до щеки другого парня.

 

Но эти моменты всегда заканчиваются слишком быстро, и Гэнси делает вид, что понимает всё, о чём ему рассказывает Адам, в то время как его друг яростно потирает щёку.

 

+

 

Иногда Адам тоже не может уснуть.

 

В такие ночи Ронан обычно спит на полу в его комнате, и его дыхание немного успокаивает. Но если Ронана нет, то Адам был уверен, что Гэнси заберёт его, потому что Гэнси вечно страдает бессонницей и любит проделывать свои _гэнсийские_ штучки в три часа утра.

 

Иногда Гэнси идёт в свою квартиру, но чаще они просто сидят на улице и болтают обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. 

 

Однако бывают такие моменты, когда между ними остаётся только тишина, и это _худшее_. 

 

Адам слишком остро осознавал, как близко находилась ладонь Гэнси к его руке. 

 

Он мог чувствовать обжигающее тепло его кожи, и их пальцы почти соприкасались.

 

Адам смотрит в безупречно красивое лицо Гэнси. Он знает – его друг не стал бы возражать, если бы Адам переплёл их пальцы, возможно, он бы даже отозвался на прикосновение.

 

Но одна только мысль об этом была почти исключительной, и Адам не мог даже пошевелиться.

 

+

 

Итак, это следовало принять как факт: Адам и Гэнси были почти влюблены.

 

Это было очевидно, со всеми их призрачными почти-прикосновениями, улыбками, взглядами украдкой на лицо Адама, не доступными пониманию Гэнси, – да, что-то в этом действительно _было_. 

 

Каждый раз, когда Гэнси смотрел на Адама, а Адам смотрел на него в ответ, он _испытывал_ что-то, словно они могли вместе творить этот беспредел - чем бы это, чёрт возьми, ни было - и _наслаждаться_ им.

 

Но тогда, когда появляется Блу и переплетает их пальцы, Гэнси замечает своим периферийным зрением, что Ронан идёт на сближение с Адамом. Где бы он ни был, Ронан всегда выглядит расслабленным рядом с Адамом. По крайней мере, большую часть времени, что находится рядом. Даже если они бесконечно пререкаются, их близость кажется _правильной_. 

 

Он знал это, потому что испытывал то же самое с Блу.

Но, когда Адам и Гэнси оставались наедине и им не нужно было думать о спасении мира, Гэнси знал: Адам был его самым сложным «почти».


End file.
